


Possibilities

by PassiveResistance



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drawings, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, Sketchbook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveResistance/pseuds/PassiveResistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visual repository of musings, inspirations, and general Hobbit-ness.</p>
<p>Ch. 4 - <i>Bilbo Baggins, Abhorsen</i> inspired by elluvias' cross-over fic "Does the Walker Choose the Path."<br/>Ch. 3 - <i>We Will Be Happy</i> inspired by events from "Pain-Bearer" by lithiumword<br/>Ch. 2 - <i>Defiance</i> AU character snapshot<br/>Ch. 1 - <i>Leavetaking</i>, inspired by events from "Pain-Bearer" by lithiumwords</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leavetaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene inspired from the events found in ["Pain-bearer"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/628384/chapters/1136041) by lilithiumwords.
> 
> *Edit:  
> Incredible fic, raw and emotional. I got lazy on the backgrounds, so I might go back later and tighten some areas.


	2. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood of Yavanna and Aule does not submit easily. Concept art of an AU in which the child of a certain pairing dual-wields Orcrist and Sting.... but not so successfully, in this case.
> 
> Partially influenced by Skyrim (dual-wieldRedguardFTW) and rewatching too many battle scenes from RoTK.


	3. We Will Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene inspired from the events found in ["Pain-bearer"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/628384/chapters/1136041) by lilithiumwords.
> 
>  
> 
> _Excerpt:_  
>  _The clouds thicken and it begins to rain, tears of the world, and Bilbo cannot help but react, crawling into the lady's lap as if she is his own mother. He hugs her. She holds him tightly for a long time. Her curls, long and thick like a Hobbit's, brush Bilbo's cheeks._
> 
>  
> 
> _"We will be happy again," Bilbo whispers, though he does not understand what he means. It is truth, though, even in this world where everything else seems to be a lie._

  
[](https://imageshack.com/i/0dvtbtp)   



	4. Bilbo Baggins, Abhorsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene inspired from the events found in ["Does the Walker Choose the Path"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1052763/chapters/2107123) by elluvias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brilliant cross-over between the Hobbit and Garth Nix's "the Old Kingdom" series, a dangerous and elusive world featuring warrior necromancers, hordes of undead, and epic quests!
> 
> I couldn't pass up the opportunity to draw Bilbo as a pint-sized Abhorsen, though he came out a little BAMFier than usual here.

  
[](https://imageshack.com/i/mwzun2p)   



End file.
